Just Go
by Raina94
Summary: Kai yang berpacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo, adalah seorang idola gadis-gadis dan namja uke di sekolahnya. Tapi ternyata dia adalah pewaris kelompok Yakuza! Selain di ikuti oleh pengawal-pengawal seram. Kyungsoo juga terlibat perang perebutan kekuasaan! Tapi kenapa Kai yang lembut berubah jadi kuat ketika marah?. Sequel dari Just Love Me KaiSoo


Just Go

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

KaiSoo

Other Cast :

Kris EXO

Chanyeol EXO

Kang in As Appa Kai

Leeteuk As umma Kai

Genre :

Romance, drama, Crime

Rate :

T

Disclamer :

KaiSoo bukan punya saya

Summary :

Kai yang berpacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo, adalah seorang idola gadis-gadis dan namja Uke di sekolahnya. Tapi ternyata, Kai punya rahasia. Dia adalah pewaris kelompok Yakuza! Selain di ikuti oleh pengawal-pengawal yang seram. Kyungsoo juga terlibat perang perebutan kekuasaan! Tapi, kenapa Kai yang lembut berubah jadi kuat ketika sedang marah!?

A/N :

Ini sequel dari Just Love Me

Dan kalu membaca ini silahkan baca Just Love Me terdahulu coz kalian takut bingung bacanya dan GS untuk Leeteuk yah

Warrning :

Yaoi BL dan Typo

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

Kaisoo

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di sekapnya Kyungsoo oleh Sehun dan kemarahan yang tak terduga Kai. Semakin hari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang semakin Mesra.

"Kai, Mianhae lama"Ucap Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Kai yangs edari tadi menunggunya.

"Barang bawaan mu banyak sekali Kyungie?!" ucap Kai yang melihat tas jinjing Kyungsoo

"Ne, soalnya hari ini ada Praktek, dan aku juga harus membawa kamus." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawanya"ucap Kai yang sudah mengambil tas Jinjing Kyungsoo

Set

Kai menggenggam Tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak membawa apa pun.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyungie." Kai dan Kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi dari koridor menuju gerbang Sekolah.

"Tuan Muda." Ucap seorang namja berparas seram. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menolehkan kepalanya, kaget yah Kai dan Kyungsoo kaget melihat pengawak serta bawahan Kai yang berwajah seram sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Ke…kenapa ka…kalian disini!?" tanya Kai yang gugup

"Tolong pulanglah!" perintah Kai sedang Kyungsoo masih saja terdiam shock.

"Tidak bisa begitu." Ucap Namja berkepala plontos.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kris berjalan Kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuruh bawahannya pulang.

"Tuan Muda adalah ahli waris ketua kelompok yang berharga, dan itu. Tuan Muda di panggil Ketua, Beliau menyuruh kalian berdua datang kerumah." Ucap Kris. Kai sangat kaget dan menatap Kris bingung dengan pekataan Kris. Masalahnya sang Appa meminta ketemu dengan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. 'siapa ketua apa dia Appanya Kai kalau benar berarti…'pikir Kyungsoo yang menjalar kemana-mana. Kyungsoo pun menggeleng kecil kepalanya.

"Kajja Kyungie, sepertinya Appa ingin bertemu denganmu"ucap Kai yang menarik Kyungsoo yang membawanya menuju Mobilnya. Kyungsoo pun hanya menurut dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tak bisa di jelaskan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kai dan Kyungsoo di rumah Kai, mereka di giring menuju ruangan ketua atau appa Kai.

Sret

Kai menggeser pintu dan terlihatlahs sosok bawahan sang Appa yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri. Ujung ruangan terlihat sesosok namja paruh baya yang berbadan besar sedang menghisap sebatang rokok dan sesosok yeoja yang terlihat manis dan cantik yang di usianya tidak lagi muda, oh yah jangan lupa baju Hanbok yang di pakainya terlihat anggun. Kai dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang beraksen kolosal dan bernuansa kerajaan itu, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kai. Kai mempererat gengaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo untuk menyakin kan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mereka berdua memberi salam dan duduk dengan Formal pada kedua Orang tua di hadapa Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kris. Jadi Namja manis ini pacarnya Kai?." Tanya Kangin selaku appa Kai pada Kyungsoo yang kembali menghisap rokoknya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dia terlalu gugup dan kaku atas pertanyaan appa kai padanya. Aura Gelap yah itulah yang di lihat Kyungsoo pada Appa Kai.

"Ne, a…ku namjachingu Kai nama ku Do Kyungsoo, mohon bimbinganya."ucap Kyungsoo yang membungkukan badanya.

"Begitu yah." Ucap Kangin yang mencondingkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat seram sehingga Kyungsoo bersingkut Takut dan ngeri.

Bugh

Dengan sekuat tenaga Leeteuk sang eomma Kai menendang Kangin yang menurutnya sudah membuat calon sang menatu menjadi ketakutan.

"DASAR RACOON BODOH, KAU MEMBUATNYA TAKUT DANGAN MUKA MU YANG SERAM!" omel Leeteuk pada kangin sedangkan Kangin mengusap punggungnya yang sakit sedangkan bawahanya menatap Leeteuk ngeri.

Grep

Leeteuk kembali dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut dan sekarang Kyungsoo tau dari mana Kai mendapatan sikap lembutnya itu.

"Kau tau ini pertama kalinya Kai, membawa namjachingunya ke rumahnya. Tolong baik-baik sam Kai yah?"ucap Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Nah, kau makan cake atau lebih suka kue beras?" tawar Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sudah membawah Cake serta kue beras di tanggan mereka. Kai kaget dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang begitu memanjakan Kyungsoo dan memancing Kyungsoo dengan barang.

"Tunggu Dulu." Ucap seorang namja tinggi menjulang, dan membuat Kai, Kyungsoo dan kedua orangtua Kai mengalihkan pandanganya pada namja itu.

"Aku tidak bisa… Menyetujui hubungan mereka." Ucapnya.

"Park Chanyeol" ucap Kris yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tuan Muda dari awal sudah lemah. Dia bukan orang yang layak untuk jadi ketua, kalau dia berpacaran dengan namaj baik-baik otomatis dia akan menjauh dari dunia Yakuza." Ucap Chanyeol yang mengabaikan panggilan Kris tadi. Kyungsoo terdiam dan kaget dengan penuturan namja dangan tinggi menjulang itu.

"Hentikan Canyeol" ucap Kris yang menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Tapi Kris Hyung…"

"Cukup sudah, sekarang waktunya masa uji coba. Apakah namja manis ini pantas untuk jadi namjachingu Kai atau Tidak sama sekali. Dan kau Park Chanyeol kau boleh mengujinya sesukamu, asal dia jangan sampai mati. Jadi Kai kau harus lindungi Namja manismu itu baik-baik, hahahahahah" ucap Kangin yang sudah memutuskan masa uji coba Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap kangin dengan tatpan kaget dan tak percaya dengan keputusan Kangin.

.

.

.

Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya, saat ini mereka berjalan menusuri taman kota dengantanggan bertautan.

"Mianhae, ya, kamu jadi terlibat masalah aneh begini"ucap Kai

"Chanyeol itu suka dengan namja yang kuat, jadi benar-benar tidak setuju kalau aku yang lemah ini mewarisi kelompok kami." Ucap Kai kembali. Kyungsoo terhenti tiba-tiba sehingga Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mau pacar Yakuza atau bukan asal bisa, di dekat Kai sungguh menbuatku senang kok" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tulusnya. Kai sungguh beruntung berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah menyesali kalau dirinya adalah anak yang di besarkan dari keluarga Yakuza. Kai pun tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

Grep

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Kai kepada dirinya.

"Aku akan melindungi Kyungie. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi Kyungie. PASTI." Ucap Kai. Kai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Memegang pipi chuby Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo pun menutup Matanya. Semakin dekat, dekat dan…

Sret

Jleb

Sontak mata Kai dan Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika sebuah benda melewai wajah mereka berdua. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kiri mereka dan melihat sebuah benda yang tertancap di sebuah pohon yang mereka yakinkan itu adalah sebuah pisau yng tadi melewati wajah mereka tadi.

"Ups, sayang meleset yah." Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter dari Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol sang pelaku, Chanyeol berjalan kearah mereka berdua yang masih terrdiam.

" Ketue sudah memberi izin, untuk berbuat sesuka ku asal kalian tidak sampai mati. Dan selama beberapa waktu ke depan, aku akan melihat kemampuan namja manis itu, jadi persiapkan diri mu baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam kaku.

.

.

.

Kungsoo P.O.V

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap ku pada umma dan appa kulangkahkan kaki keah pintu keluar.

Cklek

"Pagi"

"Kai." Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada kai yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah ku

"Ada apa? Kenapa rumahku kan arahnya berlawanan arah, pakai repot-repot kerumahku segala"ucap padanya.

"karna kemarin baru ada kejadian separti itu, untuk jaga-jaga aku databg saja. Selain itu aku juga ingin berangkat bareng dengan Kyungie baby kan" ucap Kai ku lihat dirinya malu. Entah ini pantas atau tidak aku berterima kasih pada orang yang bernama Park chanyeol itu.

Pulang sekolah dan waktu istirahat pun aku bisa sealu bersama Kai. 'Mungkin ada bagusnya juga aku jadi bahan incaran. Tapi berancanda.' Bantin ku.

.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Seorang dari kejauhan melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang bersendagurau dengan ceria.

Klek

Chanyeol menarik tuas pistol itu dan siap untuk menembak Kerah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Sekitar 5 tembakan diarahkan kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasaran tembakan hanya bisa menghindar dari tembakan itu.

'Cih' desis Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa tembakannya itu tak dapat mengenai Kyungsoo.

Srug

Dong

Blar

Kai benar-nemar melindungi Kyungsoo dari jebakan yang di buat Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Entah jatuh dari lumbang yang di buat Chanyeol , baskom besar yang mengenai Kai, sampai menembakan semaca basoka kearah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kai babak belur dan tampilan yang sangat mengenaskan, seperti sekarang Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang di sebuah taman dengan Kai yang terbaring di pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan wajah dan pakaian yang penuh darah.

"Kai bertahanlah jangan mati" ucap Kyungsoo yangs udah menangis melihat keadaan Kai yang terbaring lemah.

Set

"Kyungie kamu tidak ada yang cederakan?" ucap Kai yang sekuat tenaga meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan menghampus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir di pipnya. 'padahal dia sendiri sudah habis-habisan' batin Kyungsoo yang meraih tangan Kai yang terulur kearah wajahnya.

"Mianhae, aku malah berpikir senang kalau diincar" ucap Kyungsoo yang menagis semakin kencang.

Tep

"Ada celah." Ucap Chanyeol yang berada di samping Kyungsoo Dengan pisau yang terjulur di leher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun kaget dan merasa takut dengan tindakan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau memang tidak Cocok untuk dunia YakuZa. Kamu tidak bisa merasakan adanya ancaman pembunuhan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganyunkan pisaunya seolah siap untuk mikam Kyungsoo.

Grep

Dengan sigap Kai bagun dan memegang tangan dan Pisau Chanyeol yang siapmenusuk Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungie" ucap Kai yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin, dan menusuk. Chanyeol yang mendapatka tatapan seprti itu hany terdiam dan kaget dengan Kai.

Gyut

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dari belakang dengan erat dan kembali menangis ketika melihat tangan Kai yang berdarah akibat Piasu Chanyeol.

"Kai, tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersadar setelah mendapakan Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Wah, kenapa aku pegang pisau, bgin tajamnya lagi" ucap Kai yang langsung melepaskan pisau dari tanannya, Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengabil plaster yang memang di sediakan olehnya

"Kenapa, aku bisa di kalahkan Tuan Muda?" gumam Chanyeol yang menatap tangannya yang tadi memegang pisau.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengobati Kai dari luka di wajahnya sampai Luka di tangannya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, apa-apa gomawo ne"jawab Kai.

"Hiks…Mianhae ini semua gara-gara aku Hiks…"isak Kyungsoo

"sudah jangan menagis, Kyungie sendiri tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Kai dan di jawab gelengan cepat dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Sendu Kearah kai, ' aku tidak apa-apa, tapi melihat Kai yang penuh luka seperti in membuat ku lebih menyakitkan,Kalau berhenti jadi pacar Kai pasti Kai tidak akan terluka lagi.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kai… aku ingin berhenti" ucap Kyungsoo

Chu

Kai mencium Kyungsoo sekan tau apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakana kepadanya.

"Mianhae biarpun begitu, aku tetap ingin bersama Kyungie, dan aku tidak akan melepaskan mu Kyungie baby" ucap Kai yang sudah melepaskan tautan bibinya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Aku ini…Egois."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencium Kai tepat di bibirnya. Kai pun membalas dan menyabut hangat bibir Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang kini memeluk leher Kai. Sedangkan Kai menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo memperdalam Ciuman mereka, yang semakin panas. Tak lama Kai memutuskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjauhkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Gawat kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa aku jadi yidak sanggup menahan diri lagi." Ucap Kai yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Tidak, apa-apa kok kalau, Kai tidak bisa menahanya lakukan saja" ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu dengan rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo Kaget.

Brak

Kai menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di bangku taman yang mereka guna kan sedari tadi dan untungnya tindakan Kai tidak ada yang melihatnya. Tangan Kai pun untuk menopang badanya, Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah kai hanya menatap.

Grep

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sedangkan Kyungsoo menutup matanya merasakan geli di sekitar tengkuknya yang di akibatkan hebusan nafas Kai. Tapi tak lama Kai melonggarkan Pelukannya dan menari Kyungsoo agar terduduk kembali. Kyungsoo bingung dengan tindakan Kai dan memandang Kai yang sedang tersenyum.

"untuk searang, aku sudah cukup bahagia, dengan perasaan Kyungie itu. Tapi kalau Kyungie sudak tidak tahan diri lagi saat itu, aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menerimanya" ucap Kai yang menaik turunkan alisnya kepada Kyungsoo . sedangkan Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Tapi detik berikutnya Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis. Sehingga Kai pun ikut tersenyum. Untuk malam ini saja mereka melupakan ancaman dari seorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

"Aku oergi dulu umma" pamit Kyungsoo pada sang eomma.

Pip

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengabil ponselnya. Dan memeriksa panggilan dari siapa. Mata Kyungsoo membesar ketika mendapatkan sebuah SMS dari Kai.

_From : Kai_

_Kyungie aku ter jatuh dari tangga di gudang rumahku, tolong bantu aku _

Itu lah sepenggal SMS dari Kai untuk Kyungsoo. Pikiran Ky7ungsoo kalut dia sangat khawatir dengan Kai dengan cepat dia berlari kerumah Kai.

Kriet

Kyungsoo membuka pintu Gudang rumah Kai dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kai!"

Kyungsoo kaget dia tidak melihat siapapun di gudang itu kosong taka da seorang pun disana.

"Kau dengan santai datang tanpa tau ini sebuah jebakan , kau benar-benar namja bodoh." Kyung berbalik dan dia mendapatka Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu dengan memamerkan Ponsel Kai di tangannya.

''Jebakan… jadi Kai!?"

"Yah, mungkin sekarang dia sedang pergi kesekolah dengan semangat." Ucap Chanyeol.

Huft, 'syukurlah jadi Kai tidak cedera.' Batin Kyungsoo

Crek

Kyungsoo kaget dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah Samurai kearahnya.

"Dari pada mencemaskan Tuan Muda, lebih baik cemaskan diri mu sendiri."

Brak

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sehingga menyentuh tembok sangat keras.

"Cepat putu dengan Tuan Muda! Aku tidak mau kalau Kelompok black pearl di kotori oleh namja baik-baik seperti dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Lagi Chanyeol mengarahkan samurainya kearah leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan putus dengannya, kalau kai selamat biar diancam atau dilukai sekalipun aku tidak akan putus denganya, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku..." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak menatap Chanyeol.

"Rasa cintaku pada Kai, tidak akan berubah sampia kapan pun." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas. Canhyeol terdiam dengan ungkapan kata Kyungsoo.

"Berarti Kau akan Mati" Ucao Chanyeol yang mulai mengayunkan samurainya kerah Kyungsoo.

Jleb

Samurai chanyeol menancap sempurna di samping kepala Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin. Tidak puas dengan itu Chanyeol menghempaskan Tubuh Kyungsoo ke tanah, dengan keras

"Jangan meremehkan Dunia Yakuza, aku akan membuatmu jadi seperti kain rombeng, supaya seumur hidup kau tidak bisa lagi menunjukan diri di depan Tuan Muda."ucap Chanyeol yang mulai mencondongkan diri nya kearah Kyungsoo.

"JANGAAAAAANNNN!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah Kai, kedua orang tua Kai dan Kris merasa bingug dan kaget dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ini!?" ucap Kangin. Kangin berjalan Keluar ruamah di ikuti oleh anak buahNY serta sang istri.

Keadaan di dalam gudang semakin mencengram Kyungsoo semakin terhimpit oleh Chanyeol.

Bugh

Kai datang dan menendang Chanyeol hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Kyungie dengan tanggan Kotormu Park Chanyeol." Ucap Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Kau tau, dosa yang melukai Kyungie, harus kau tebus dengan nyawamu." Ucap Kai yang mulai mengambil Samurai.

Sret

"Apa, kau sudah siap?" ucap Kai yang memulai membuka saarung Samurainya dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Sial"

Crang

Kai menangkis serangan tiba-tba Chanyeol pada dirinya. Dengan mudah samurai Chanyeol terlepas dari tangannya. Sehingga tubuh Chanyeol kalah telak telak dan menghantam tembok dengan sangat Keras. Kai siap menusukkan samurainya pada Chanyeol.

Grep

Chu~

Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengecup Bibir Kai. Pelukan Kyungsoo turun kearah Pinggan Kai.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, kok" ucap Kyungsoo, menyakinkan Kai. Chanyeol dengan gerakan lambat merosot mendudukan dirinya di lantai mungkin terlalu shock dengan kejadian tadi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai. Setelah merasa Kai kembali kealam bawah sadarnya.

"Kyungie…? Ke…kenapa aku lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Kai yang bingung dengan dirinya sambil melihat kesekitarnya.

"Ada apa ini?, Kai menjadi Kuat" ucap Kangin yang semejak tadi melihat aksi sang anak sedangkan Leeteuk terdiam bingung dengan perubahan anaknya.

"Kalau tuan Kyungsoodi serang Tuan Muda seperti itu, Kalau Tuan Kyungsoo dalam bahaya Tuan Muda seperti di hipnotis dan mengamuk, Tuan Muda melindungi Tuan Kyungsoo seperti tanpa untuk melindungi orang yang di sayangnya. Tuan Muda akan lebih kuat dari siapapun, dan taka da seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya dan hanya Tuan Kyungsoo saja yang bisa membuat Tuan Muda Kai menjadi sadar kembali." Ucap kris menerangkan Keadaan Kai pada Kangin.

"Jadi maksudmu Kris…"

"Yah, asal ada tuan Kyungsoo disisi Tuan Muda Kai, tidak akan terkalahkan." Ucap Kris kembali.

Orang tua Kai dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Kai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa, Kyungie kerumahku karena aku kelupaan ponsel aku kembali kerumah dan mendenhgarkan jeritandari gudang" ucap Kai.

"Pokonya Kyungie jangan kerumah Yakuza sedirian itu berbahaya" ucap Kai menabahkan.

"Iya, maaf mubuat Kai jadi khawatir." Ucap Kyungsoo

Grep

"gomawo udah melong Kyungie, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo yang kembali memeluk Kai.

"Kyungie…" ucap Kai yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo semakin dekat dekat…

"hheheheh." Kai dan Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan menoleh kearah Kanan dan melihat parabawahan Appa Kai yang mengintip mereka. Dengan cepat Kai menggenggam tamgan Kyungsoo dan mulai berlari.

"Ayo pergi Kyungie!"

"Ah mereka pergi' ucap salah satu bawahannya yang melihat Kai serta Kyungsoo pergi menjauh.

"Denagn begini kelompok black pearl akan aman" ucap Kangin dengan senyum tipisnya. Sedangkan Leetuek tersenyum Manis menatap anaknya dan calaon menantunya itu. Kris jangan di tanya dia begitu senang.

Selain itu Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Muda! Aku akan mengikutimu seumur hidup" ucap Chanyeol memdramatisir. Kau tau Chanyeol kau akan menjadi pengganggu kesenangn mereka saja.

Kai Keren dan baik hati, Kai pangeran yang tak terlakahkan dan dia adalah pangeran Kyunsgsoo seorang.

END

Sequel dari Just Love Me. Aku senang ada yang membaca FF kaisoo ku makasih sekali yah

Thanks to review

Xi Rin Rin :

Makasih udah mau Review

lee minji elf :

Iya insyallah aku buat lagi tapi gak janji *rebusRania

hatakahanahungry :

aku siapa yah!? Hahah aku Raina, kamu deg degan yah biarian biar olahraga jantung makasih udah mau review.

SiDer Tobat :

Sehun giman!? Yah gak gimana-gimana *bener deh saya gak ngumpetin Sehun

Makasih udah review.

BunnyPoro :

Hahah kaget yah Kalo End maaf deh *bow. Aku juga udah berusaha memperkecil kemungkinan Typo tapi begimana yah saya males ngedit ulang sih apa lagi meriksa jadi saya langsung update ajjh deh maaf yah kalo bingung juga makasih sudah Review.

siscaMinstalove :

hahha alur kecepatan yah *sengaja biar langsung keinti

nah itu aku bikin galau aku mau ngetiknya 'Nggak' atau 'tidak' eh pasbaca review kamu aku jadi sadar dan tak galau lagi Gomawo. Dan terimakasih udah review.

Kang Hyun Yoo :

Makasih udah review.

Baby Pabda Zi TaoRis EXOst :

Iya makasih udah mau Review ff ini.

Semuanya Gomawo

*BowbarengKaiSoo.


End file.
